


Beloved

by PrincessDestiny



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kinky, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One Hour Challenge #188 and 266 combined' : Response Fanfic. The owl form of Jareth has been following Sarah for months now, since she said the words.  When she gets annoyed enough to throw a rock at him and then flees into an lift, she doesn't expect him to fly in after her.  She also didn't expect for that same lift to become broken down from the blizzard gripping the city, or to discover that when the two of them touched, the Goblin King turns back into a man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **My Websites: Please come visit!**
> 
> [ http://www.destinysgateway.com/](http://www.destinysgateway.com/) (Romantic Fanfiction for Couples)  
> <http://imrightbehindyou.com/> (Brand new site for scary true and fictional stories.
> 
>  **Comments:** One Hour Challenges: #188 - Scene - The Blanket Scenario: Your Couple is trapped overnight somewhere in the middle of a blizzard. It's so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia and they only have one blanket.
> 
> #266 - Scene - Your 'Couple' is stuck in an elevator together.
> 
> Hello everyone! This is my Week Seven challenge response Fanfic. If you're interested in joining in, come on over to my Facebook group. It's been years since I wrote anything for Jareth and Sarah and I needed to take a break from Hellsing and Sailor Moon. :) I always found this couple pretty fascinating and the Goblin King is one sexy guy. 
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

It was a week before Christmas and the weather outside was cold and dreadful. Sarah glanced out into the night and bit her lip, mind going automatically to the one who had been haunting her dreams for months. Not only her dreams actually... Jareth was on her thoughts so often, it had become very apparent that she had feelings for him! She groaned in disbelief, wondering how the hell it had come to this. It had all seemed so simple to go through the Labyrinth and verbally spar with the Goblin King, to use her wits and courage to rescue her little Brother. Once the brunette returned to her own world and the excitement of her adventure had slowly faded away, she had become aware of her shadow. He kept close to her everywhere, his ghostly white form following.

"I wonder if he's cold.” The girl whispered under her breath, eyes anxious as she searched the tree outside of her window, but he didn't seem to be there. Jareth sometimes vanished for a day or so and she always wondered if he had somehow found a way to turn back into a man, but then he came back. Whenever this happened, Sarah realized that she was utterly lost, because she  _knew_  that she had been worried about him. The temperature outside was freezing and he was a bird now.

Sarah wandered about her room, caressing things that reminded her of the man that she was steadily falling under the spell of. Sir Lancelot and the music box that somehow played the tune that the Goblin King had sung to her in the ballroom. Months of having his shadowy company day and night and of thinking of their time in the Labyrinth had brought the realization that she not only was falling for Jareth, but she was feeling some distinctively  _disturbing_  emotions of desire for him. It had been months since she first touched herself innocently, thinking about his intense mocking stare and those damn tights of his that had hid nothing of his maleness. Those caresses had soon wandered into dangerous places, such as her breasts and between her legs. She had been rather ashamed of herself and yet also thrilled, the first time she found pleasure from it. The dark-haired girl was sixteen now and old enough to have sex, but fantasizing about her lover being the very man who had taken her Brother hostage, was just shocking.

Yet the emotions persisted and grew!

She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost ten at night and she should be getting dressed for bed. Sarah was visiting her Grandmother in the morning and it was supposed to be really bad weather outside. The snow had been falling thickly on the ground for several days now and she had done her best to keep the Christmas spirit for herself and Toby, despite the consistent nagging. "Honestly, I'm sixteen years old now! When is she going to treat me like an adult?” The brunette grumbled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and stalking over to the bed to pull her pajamas’ out from under the pillow. Even taking a bigger interest in her Brother hadn't received any respect from the bitch queen from hell. Aka, her Stepmother.

* * *

Jareth flew out of the falling snow like a ghost, barely seen in the bright moonlight from above.  It was only the fact that he was an owl with excellent eyesight and he had something of a bond with Sarah, that allowed him to find her house in the gloom.  He had returned there many, many times since been transformed into the cursed form. As he landed on a slippery frozen branch outside of the girl's window, he was stunned to glance inside with his golden eyes and see the object of his desire getting undressed. If he had been a man, his jaw would have surely dropped and his tights would have been tented out in a very telling manner from pure lust. Good lord, had she no sense of decency? Still...she  _was_  on the second story of the house and there were no close neighbours who could look inside.  It was also snowing heavily.  But the Goblin King felt a rush of fury at the thought of another man gawking at what was his. 

His claws moved along the branch carefully and he peered inside, watching sharply as the dark-haired girl pulled the top over her head, revealing her breasts clad in a simple bra. Sarah was usually far more careful, as she had known quite well that he had been following her everywhere. It had seemed logical to trail the human who had stolen his powers, but sometimes Jareth was aware that it bordered on stalking. The brunette generally took care not to disrobe around him, but for some reason that night she had forgotten. Perhaps because the snow was falling so heavily and she had not expected him to be outside the window as usual. Really, where else did he have to go?  The only reason his Majesty ever came to Earth was to confront the boy of girl who had foolishly wished away their sibling, so he did not know anyone in that world. This beautiful innocent, sometime arrogant girl, was his one and only link to this Realm and his own.

The dark-haired girl saw movement from the corner of her brown eyes as she saw slipping her top over her head and she paused, arms frozen over her head. Was it _him_? A red flush spread over her cheeks and she paused for a moment more, before continuing undressing. Sarah moved away from the mirror casually and tossed the red top onto her bed, then bent down for her slacks, fingers trembling on the button and zipper. Good lord, was she really giving the Goblin King a striptease? As the black material slid down her slender legs, she turned her backside towards the window to give him a view of that end and then tossed the pants onto the covers also. "I must be nuts.” She whispered under her breath, heart thundering in her chest.

The golden-eyed owl sitting on a thick branch outside of Sarah William's window stared intently at the sight and he was sure if he had still been in human form, he would have had one hell of an erection! Jareth couldn't take his eyes from the innocent scene, tainted with seduction, as the girl stripped her clothing down to her underwear and she went to the mirror again, turning side to side and examining herself. If he had possessed lips, that would have been his cue to make a mocking quip and perhaps stand a little too close to her as he had in the Labyrinth. The brunette was still young, perhaps sixteen now, but she had the body of a woman and the soul of a wanton. Such innocence in her brown eyes and yet, he had always been able to sense a little darkness in her. It attracted him like no other woman ever had and she was as ruthless as himself.

Sarah's gaze moved down from her face, which she supposed was rather attractive and probably pretty, down over her smooth neck to her large breasts, which had always received a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Clad in the white bra, they looked even larger and she wondered wistfully if Jareth still found her fascinating. He most certainly had in the Labyrinth, standing a little too close, leaning over her, staring at her body and into her eyes with a seductive look that she had been rather too blind and innocent to understand the meaning of a couple of months ago. When the brunette had been risking her life to save her little Brother Toby in the Underground, her only goal had been to beat the arrogant handsome Goblin King and it was only after she had returned and thought about it all, that the girl realized just what those looks had meant. His words at the very end had been rather mysterious and yet pretty clear that he had wanted her to stay.

How long was she intending to stare at herself and torture him with her luscious body? The bird's golden eyes narrowed in anger and thwarted lust, as he looked back and forth over the body that he had wanted to possess so desperately many months ago. If only he hadn't been so arrogant and had focused more on beating Sarah, than keeping the little Brother. If only in the Ballroom, he had seduced her with the single-minded determination he had used in other pursuits, of both the beautiful women of his Realm and power. Jareth ruled supreme over the Underground and all of its lands-at least he used to before being turned into an owl!-and there had never been a serious adversary in many centuries except for this lovely girl. It was for that reason that he had considered that she was his the moment the dark-haired girl had set foot in his world and he had allowed his overwhelming sense of worth control his actions. Yes, he could admit it; the King was indeed too puffed up with self-worth.

What on earth was he doing? The tall girl stared surreptitiously into the mirror to see his white body hopping closer along the branch of the tree and it made her mouth go dry at the thought that he was watching her so closely. Did Jareth still want her? Was that why he had stuck around for the last couple of months, always watching her, day and night? Sarah had seen him outside of not only her window, but following her to school and out shopping. He had been there in the park, watching as she took Toby about in the stroller many times too... She really,  _really_  wanted to believe that the gorgeous, powerful King still had feelings for her as she had for him. When the baby Brother had been rescued and her friends had slowly stopped visiting, the brunette had reflected often on her adventure in the Labyrinth and had come to the stunning conclusion that she liked him a lot. More than that. She had a growing desire for him and often recalled his blue-grey eyes in the dead of the night, hands skimming down over her body and her heart fast in her chest. His voice had been so seductive, his songs beautiful, and yes his arrogance and power had drawn her.

Jareth ground his beak together, feathers fluffing out in irritation as she girl stood there lost in thought, her hands resting over the straps of her pure white bra. Was the infuriating, beautiful girl deliberately taunting him? But no, he was certain that Sarah had no idea he was even there, as the night outside the window was dark and there was no way that she would have willingly divested herself of her clothing with himself watching! She sighed deeply, a rather sad look in her brown eyes that made him really wonder what had caused that emotion. He fancied sometimes that she was thinking of himself when her eyes went distant, expression soft and longing. The brunette was still a dreamer and one day that would be her downfall.

He had spent many a cold night outside in the darkness, wondering how he could have revenge. Oh yes, she still belonged to him and he would one day find a way to return to human form and claim her, but the fury still remained. The blonde man had offered this foolish child  _everything_  and she had still denied him! Sarah would never be possessed by another, or he would wreck such havoc on that world, as they had never before seen. She owed him for this torturous existence, feeding on small vermin and sleeping in trees. At first, the rage had burned through him and his thoughts had turned to imprisoning the girl in his dungeon or perhaps the Oubliette, but then the King had thought of more pleasant ways for her to atone. Ways that involved her chained to his bedpost, his hours spent pleasurably between her thighs. If he ever found a way to change himself back and retrieve the magic inside of her, she would never again be free. The brunette belonged in his world, not this one, where she was lost and lonely.

Sarah blinked nervously as she saw the owl's feathers fluffing out and she didn't know too much about birds, but it seemed that the Goblin King was very irritated. Angry even! She slowly moved her hands over the straps of the bra, heart thundering in her chest and cheeks heated. Oh god, she was really going to take it off in front of him and her body was so aroused and excited just thinking about it! The dark-haired girl pulled one strap down over her shoulder, then the other, hand going back behind for the clasp. There was another swift movement from the voyeur outside the window and she flinched, then strove at casualness as the clasp came undone and her breasts sprang from the material.

The owl gave an involuntary screech of pure hunger as the material slid down over her smooth white breasts, revealing hard pink nipples. His body was suddenly consumed with the overwhelming need to possess what he considered his and he was enraged that he was unable to go to her, because he was trapped in that cursed form. Jareth crashed into the glass, beating at it wildly for long moments, his mind consumed with the need to get inside to the one he desired and loathed more than any other being in that world and his own. The innocent, wide-eyed girl who was barely a woman and unknowingly incited his ravenous hunger.

Sarah's panicked brown eyes flew to the window and she gave a cry, hands flying over her chest as he threw himself at the window, flapped madly on the glass and trying to come inside, but his wings were getting in the way. She rushed to the window and jerked the curtains closed, sinking down onto the ground and hiding her body from him. Good god, what had she been thinking, taking off her clothes in front of him? It had been his abrupt rush to the window that had snapped the girl out of her lustful state and it was like a cold glass of water had been splashed over her.

Jareth floundered awkwardly in midair, trying not to plummet to his death and finally his claws grasped the branch. Damn that girl! And damn his new body for giving him away and ruining such an opportunity. It was doubtful that the brunette would forget that he was there from now on and would most likely close her curtains at night when she changed. The Goblin King launched off of the tree and winged into the night, his fury leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He  _would_  get his magic back and become a man once more and on that day, Sarah would be his!

The dark-haired girl crouched in a ball under the windowsill, her hands over her face. "Oh god, what was I thinking?! Of course he hates me for turning him into an owl.” She moaned, tears in her eyes. Sarah didn't know why he had tried to attack her through the glass and she now felt very ashamed that she had tried to seduce him with her body. It had only been once her breasts had been exposed that Jareth had tried to get into the room. His screech had fairly chilled her and she was now rethinking everything. He may have wanted her in his Labyrinth, but the Goblin King obviously hated her for turning him into an owl. Had he been revolted by her exposing herself? Oh god. It made her lust for him feel like something dirty.

Sarah finished taking off her underwear in a daze and then slipped into her nightdress, cheeks wet with her tears. She was still such a child! Of course, Jareth hated her. How naive it had been of her to taunt him that way and try to seduce. She threw herself into the bed and switched off the light, curling into a ball of misery. "I'm a fool.” She said slowly, brown eyes closing. And she was in deep trouble if a vengeful Goblin King had been watching her all those months in order to seek revenge. What if his magic wasn't gone, but was only depleted and was slowly coming back after so many months? The brunette had been an utter idiot to fall for the enemy and she now felt a growing fear. But underneath that was a growing excitement and longing. "Jareth...” She whispered, a hand going to her breast and caressing. It disturbed her that she was feeling so much desire for someone who might very well want her death for beating him at his game, but it wouldn't go away.

The girl rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, moaning in disbelief at her stupidity. She not only had growing feelings of lust for the powerful King of another world, but she might actually be falling for him! 

She tossed and turned for a while and fell into a light restless dose where the girl dreamed of the Ballroom, seeking through the dancers with their faces hiding behind masks. Jareth had led her about the room, giving the brunette glances of him here and then, until finally she turned and there he was with a woman draped over him. He brushed her aside as if she were nothing and came towards Sarah; his blue-grey eyes only see her. "There's such a sad love...” She whispered, remembering how close their lips had come before she had caught sight of the clock.

Sarah's lashes rose, revealing frustrated brown eyes. She groaned and her hands wound into the covers over her, feeling her body aroused and needy. All from recalling sa near kiss! Had it seared the Goblin King as it had her, their mouth's so close they almost touched? The dark-haired girl's hands let go of the sheet and slid underneath, caressing over the nightgown tight across her breasts. She teased the nipples, sliding teasingly into the gaping neckline over the curve and then continued down over the material. "Jareth.” She whispered, arching her throat. Excitement and lust was burning through her body, just as she pictures his eyes each time they met. Without the innocence, she had possessed months ago due to her naivety, she now recognized the hunger in the depths of his gaze.

The girl's legs rose, her feet planted up near her backside, thighs pushed wide and taut against the nightdress. She tossed the covers down to her knees and her hands slid between her thighs, pulling the material higher slowly as if it were the Goblin King doing it. Sarah's passionate eyes closed, sinking into the embrace of the dark bedroom and lost in her own mind. Her dreams. Her fingers pulled the gown up to her waist and dropped it, hands going to her underwear and caressing lightly across her aroused flesh. The brunette ran her nail over her folds, feeling the wetness through the panties and then her fingers went to both sides over her hips and she yanked them down, feeling the cold air exposing her. Although the heater was filling the room with warmth, she imagined she could feel the cool kiss of snow from outside and golden eyes watching intently.

Her hands went back to her thighs, one sliding smoothly over the skin of the right one, while the other went between to her wet flesh. She cried out as her fingers brushed her clit and her back arched. Sarah felt the urgency rise, imagining that it was Jareth's hand on her as she finally stroked through her folds back and forth, rubbing over her little bundle of nerves until the tightness in her stomach exploded into ecstasy, her body burning with the pleasure.

Sarah touched herself once more in the dark, breaths panting out and even as she found release once more, she didn't feel sated. The dark-haired girl gave a whimper of frustration and longing and pulled her underwear back over herself, the nightdress down to her knees and the covers over her shoulders. She curled into a ball on her side and wiped her wet fingers into the sheets, tears burning her eyes. "I wish it really had been you touching me.” She whispered in shame, knowing that it would never happen. That they were enemies and he most likely didn't feel anything for her anymore, but for rage over her betrayal. Right until the end, the King had thought to sway her and if it hadn't been Toy's life on the line, perhaps she would have given in.

The brunette's eyes clenched shut tightly and she fiercely wiped away the tears. Damn him! And damn her body for wanting someone she could never have.

* * *

The next day dawned rather dramatically as expected, with the weather taking a bad turn overnight. A blizzard had hit the city, everything was obscured in white, like a winter wonderland, and yet it was almost dangerously freezing. Sarah had rather reluctantly left the warmth of her home to go and visit her Grandmother and after cakes and tea and an exchange of gifts, she departed and headed back home by bus. Her Grandmother wasn't welcome in her home, because she was the parent of her Mother. As Karen was the new Wife, she had argued quite strongly that the woman was not welcome in her home. And that was why her Granddaughter went to visit a week before Christmas every year for her present. She had it in her bag, held tightly over her shoulder as she bent her head to the window and the blinding snow that was blowing into her brown eyes.

Sarah stepped down from the bus near the Mall, where she was intending to do some last minute shopping before heading home. She was absolutely frozen despite the bus having been heated and she was tempted to go to her favorite cake shop for a hot chocolate. The dark-haired girl brushed some snow from her dark hair, grimacing at the wetness and she wound her scarf tighter about her neck so that she didn't get cold. She hesitated for a moment, glancing up into the dark sky and then resolutely turned towards the inviting warmth of Choco-latte. "I need something to warm me up!” She moaned under her breath.

Jareth gripped the freezing metal of the light pole just above his quarry and fervently hoped that he didn't freeze to it. He had been tracking Sarah since she left that morning, promising her evil Stepmother that she would be back before the sun went down. The King had followed the brunette with interest as she caught a bus to an unknown destination and he had watched her have tea with an old woman, exchange presents and hugs and then leave again. Either she had been a relative or a close friend of the family, as the brunette had been there for some time before departing. His wings flapped and he rose into the air as the girl turned and started walking fast through the crowds and he wondered why on earth then human's subjected themselves to such freezing temperatures all in the name of shopping for something called Christmas. It was not something that they did in the Underground, but the blonde man had been hearing about the custom for centuries now. The names had changed often from country to country, but the gift-giving and other traditions had changed little.

It was only by chance that the dark-haired girl spotted the Goblin King in the reflection of a window and she turned her head to gape at him in astonishment, wondering why on  _earth_  he had followed her all the way into the city on such a freezing day. Surely... "Oh, he doesn't have a home to go to.” She said guiltily, a frown forming between her brows. Damn it that had been Sarah's fault. When she had said the words and cursed him into the form of an owl, she hadn't really considered what would become of the once mighty lord of the Underground. He trailed her everywhere, but really, where did he have to go? He slept out in the icy cold of her backyard and for someone who had most likely been used to silken sheets and every comfort such a powerful man would be accustomed to, that had to be pure hell.

A sadness filled her eyes as she gazed at him, heart clenched.  Why would he want her now? Although the lust and longing inside of Sarah had only grown over the months, the King her silent companion, but he could only hate her for turning him into a bird and cursing him to that existence. He had been a powerful King and was now in the body of an owl. Vengeance had to be the only emotion he had left for her, despite the attraction that had burned between them in his Labyrinth, the desire she had seen in his blue-grey eyes in the Ballroom. And yet sometimes, she fancied that she  _did_ see lust still there as he looked at her through the window or from the branch of a tree as she was on her way to school. 

Sarah looked through the snow swirling about them into his golden eyes and saw a fury there. Her fists clenched at her sides and she wanted to look away, but was unable. "Jareth.” She said under her breath.

She was looking right at him! Jareth stared back at her with hard golden eyes, rather furious at the blow fate had dealt him. Was he doomed to follow this girl for the rest of her life, hoping for a clue of how to regain his lost powers? They were all inside of Sarah and he had really no clue about how to retrieve them. The blonde man wanted his magic back, to return to the Underground and from there he would plan his revenge. The girl would not be in her world for long once he was his self again. She owed him for four months of absolute hell! The path of his vengeance was rather uncertain though, but the plans to at first imprison her had changed into something far more pleasant. More himself at least. The brunette had to be aware of the attraction that had simmered between them in his Labyrinth, but perhaps she had convinced herself that it had all been a dream. But he would teach her different-when she was under him, screaming out his name in ecstasy.

Sarah felt a blush spreading slowly over her cheeks as she and the owl stared at each other. His gaze was  _very_ unlike a normal bird's and she could see a scorching emotion there that she couldn't quite define, but knew it made her heart beat fast in her chest and excitement spread through her body. She wasn't so young that she didn't recognize lust in Jareth's eyes occasionally, but there was also a rage there and a sense of danger. If this man ever got his powers back and took human form, she knew that he would be seeking vengeance. One so arrogant and powerful would never let such a crippling defeat pass. She knew it well, but something inside of the brunette hoped that the King would take a more...personal revenge. Something involving his lips and perhaps other parts of his body. She sighed and broke his mesmerizing stare finally, looking away.

The owl sat there on the pole with a rather considering look in his eyes. He couldn't be absolutely certain, because the snow was swirling about them thickly, but for a few moments, Jareth thought that he had seen an answering lust in the brunette's eyes. Was it possible that his feelings were returned after all? He had thought that Sarah was the most naive girl in the world that she had somehow overlooked the attraction between them. Or perhaps she had been too young to understand it? Whatever was happening between them, it would not get in the way of his revenge. The blonde man was not above using her beautiful body and then discarding her. Perhaps giving her to one of his depraved subjects after fucking her and getting the tempting mortal out of his system. However, no, he could not quite bear the thought of another man touching what he considered to be his.

The brunette rushed along the path, weaving about people and desperately trying to ignore the bird hoping after her from branch to branch. She could not only see him following her down several blocks to her cake store, but she could somehow  _sense_  Jareth. But this was nothing new. It might have been because she had beaten him at his game and visited the Underground and perhaps being in that magical world had left some mark on her, or it could simply be the almost tangible sense of desire between them. Even as a bird and a human girl, she was extremely aware of the reluctant emotions between them. If only Sarah wasn't so uncertain of his motives, she might have been tempted to give into those feelings for him. The blonde man would most certainly seek vengeance for what she had done and she knew exactly how ruthless he could be when he wanted something his way.

Sarah could also not help but remember the night before, when she had given him a striptease and he had tried to get in the window. He had been angry and scared her a little and if there was one thing this girl didn't lack, it as courage! The desire in her was chaining her life a slave to this man in the bird's body and suddenly it was too much and she wanted it gone. Wanted to be alone in her misery and uncertainty and aware from the accusation and fury in his eyes.

She swiftly looked about her and walked over to the tree, bending down to gather up some rocks. "Go away, Jareth!” She shouted at him, eyes flashing with anger and sadness. The brunette pulled back her arm and let the rocks fly at him, not trying to wound him, but hoping to make him leave her alone. The moment a rock clipped a wing, she knew she was in deep trouble. The owl's screech of rage made her flinch and he swooped in close, golden eyes dangerous. Sarah gasped in horror, a hand flying to her mouth and she wondered where her usual levelheadedness had gone. Look what he was doing to her! She could only stare at him aghast for a long moment and then she turned and ran towards the building that had the Choco-Latte Cafe.

Jareth gave another screech of anger as he saw the brunette bolt into a building, the doors swishing open before her. She had actually thrown rocks at him! He had absolutely no idea what had prompted her uncharacteristic behavior, but it would not go unpunished! She had boldly attacked him and now was trying to lose him. He would not stand for it. Without thinking clearly about the consequences, the owl flew in after her, barely clearing the doors as they closed. The brunette heard him and her head whipped about, brown eyes shocked that he had actually followed her into the building. He saw her legs moving fast towards the lift and she pressed the button for it.

"Damn, damn!” The girl moaned under her breath, eyes wild as the owl swooped at her again, his golden eyes full of fury. "Go away!” She shouted, holding her arms over her head. He answered shrilly and she pressed the lift buttons more urgently, having no wish to be scratched by those rather wicked claws. God, what had come over her to throw rocks at Jareth?! Was she crazy?

Go away? The owl glared at her as the lift doors finally opened and the girl fled inside. He immediately followed, crashing inside as the doors slid closed and his small body impacting with hers. Sarah shrieked and there was a flash of light as she fell into the wall, his wings flapping about madly on her face and chest. The Goblin King's body began to shimmer and he was flabbergasted to feel his limbs changing, feathers turning into skin and clothing. His body weight became too heavy for the brunette and she was dragged to the ground under him, a scream of shock on her lips.

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Notes: Sorry guys, I know that I said two days, but I've been in a lot of pain and couldn't post. :( If you don't want to wait for the rest of the chapters, you can find the completed Fanfic over at my site Destiny's Gateway. I have all of my J/S Fanfics up there. http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Original Notes: Hello everyone! Jareth and Sarah are pretty darn hot in this, though it's only rated a soft smut, so there will be sex, but nothing overly graphic. Who can resist a hot, sexy Goblin King? Sarah sure can't! LOL

Sarah's brown eyes were huge with shock as the very human Goblin King lay sprawled over her and all she could do was lay there under him, heart thundering and her mind filled with panic, bewilderment and a strange excitement. Whatever had suddenly changed him back into human was of little consequence and what she was concerned with right then was the fact that his muscled arms were about her waist and his head buried in her breasts.  Jareth didn't move for a long moment and she felt his hot breath going through her sweater.  "Jareth?"  She squeaked at him in disbelief, feeling an instant shocking surge of arousal.  His touch was like a drug to her, both wanted and feared.

"Sarah."  He drawled out, utterly delighted to find her soft bosom under his mouth.  The Goblin King had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on and how he had changed back into a man from a bird, but his unthinking need to punish the one who had dared to throw rocks at his royal person, had led to a rather _interesting_ situation.  The brunette was as stunned as himself and was pinned half under his heavier form.  Jareth's mouth rubbed deliberately over her breast before rising and he gazed directly into Sarah's startled eyes.  "Well now, isn't this interesting?"  He murmured wickedly, feeling his tights becoming uncomfortable.  He wished he had landed between her thighs, but only her upper body was under his, her form sprawled to the side.

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.  The dark-haired girl was at a loss for words, not for the first time in the presence of this arrogant man who so enthralled her.  Their eyes were locked and she was flushing from the remembrance of his mouth brushing across her breast.  Sarah was pretty damned sure that it had been deliberate and she really didn't know what to think of such a blatant move on her.  When she had imagined the Goblin King regaining his human form, she had _not_ expected to be crushed under his body helplessly.  But oh god, it felt so good!  She was struggling so hard to keep the desire from her eyes, the burning lust from her body.  "G-get off!"  She hissed at him, eyes flashing with annoyance as he didn't move.

"And why would I do that?"  Jareth whispered, face moving closer slightly.  He felt the dark-haired girl trembling under his body, her soft breasts pressed to his chest.  Sarah's brown eyes were filled with an innocent desire and they had never been that close before, the scent of her driving him mad.  He wanted to kiss her deeply till her head reeled, rip her clothes from her body and possess her utterly, to have his former foe surrender utterly to the desire between them.

Sarah knew she was in big trouble as she struggled under the blonde man and he pressed in even closer, eyes heated and intent.  Her mind went absolutely blank as their mouths came closer and their breath mingled.  "Because-"  She muttered, desperately trying to think past the haze of attraction between them.  This was bad!  Oh god, she _wanted_ his mouth on hers, to have his hands moving over her body.  But Jareth was a very dangerous man and she would be fool to completely give in to what he offered.  After so long, she was finally under him, but the expected fury wasn't in his gaze and she was bewildered by the clear lust there.  Surely he was toying with her and this was his vengeance?  Well she wouldn't let him treat her that way!

"Because?"  The Goblin King repeated softly, a predatory light in his eyes as her breath caught and the brunette seemed unable to even form a coherent thought.  He couldn't help feeling pleased over that fact, lips closing in on hers.  A few moments more and she would be his.  Sarah was completely under his spell and he couldn't wait to devour her!  He felt small hands going to his back in some surprise, as if the girl couldn't help herself. The blonde man saw a rather agonized expression cross her face and then was gone, as were her hands.  What on earth was going on here?  His brows drew together in a frown.

She bit her lip as his face came closer, studying hers intently.  Sarah looked to the side hastily, cursing her hands for touching him without her realizing!  Jareth must be wondering what the hell was up with her, caressing him and jerking back, staring at him with desire and then looking away.  She was confused herself.  "It doesn't matter."  She said in a low tone, eyes cool as they glanced back at him.

What game was Sarah playing?  He had the distinct feeling that he was missing something vital and it was just beyond his grasp.  "Don't defy me, Sarah."  He warned her coldly and felt her shiver.  The brunette's gaze became rather desperate and she shoved at his chest, trying to push him off of her.

Sarah barely bit back her lustful moan at his words, which she had often remembered in her dreams as he touched her.  Jareth's very arrogance was sexy as hell and she pushed him harder, brown eyes panicking.  All she could feel was his muscled heavy body over hers and she hoped to hell he couldn't feel how hard her nipples were under her sweater!

Jareth saw Sarah's eyes clearing and admired her willpower as the girl glared at him defiantly.  Even pinned under his body, she continued to defy him and his cock was hard from the lust. Her boldness had always aroused him and he bit back a groan as she wriggled under his form, pushing at his shoulders.  He shifted his form so that his arms were on either side of her head, his chest pressed to her ample breasts.  The two were sprawled halfway into the lift, her bag's contents spilling onto the floor.  The blonde man smirked at her wide-eyed stare and his blue-grey eyes moved down slowly over her face down to her chest, gloved fingers winding a strand of her long dark hair about his finger.  "Fortune appears to be smiling in my favour at last."  He murmured rather maliciously, sensing her rising panic.  There was a distinct sense of attraction between the two of them that made his mouth water.

Oh god, she could see the desire in his gaze and it made her want to melt under the blonde man utterly.  Sarah bit back a groan of shock at the excitement pooling in the base of her stomach, due entirely to the fact that her body was pinned under the Goblin King's and he was regarding her with the usual mockery, but she saw the heated in his eyes.  "Jareth, please get off of me."  She told him firmly, squirming under the man.  She saw a flare in his gaze that made her breathless and his hand went to her chin, tilting it up to the light from above and studying her expression with amusement.

"It is rather comfortable here, so I believe I will stay for the moment."  He said silkily, gloved fingers sliding over her skin.  Sarah's expressive eyes became even wider and he licked his lips at the startled desire he could see in the brown depths.  Oh yes, she was feeling the sexual tension between them alright and it felt absolutely exquisite.  Would she give in or fight him?  Either way would be fine and he looked forward to the battle of wills.  The brunette would not merely submit, no matter what she was feeling.   Jareth knew her well enough to know that.

As the blonde man's fingers began wandering downwards over her throat and dangerously close to her breasts, she gave him an incredulous look and suddenly shoved him.  He wasn't expecting her movement and rolled off of her, Sarah leaping to her feet and rushing for the door.  She stopped dead as there was a flash of magic and white feathers flew about.  She looked down and her jaw dropped as the man was transformed back into a bird.  He stood there on the bottom of the lift for a moment, then his wings spread and he flew at her.  She shrieked and hit the open button on the doors frantically, her other hand covering her head protectively and was stunned when the power suddenly died.

Jareth wasn't the ruler of the entire Underground for nothing.  He was pretty damned brilliant, if he didn't say so himself and it had taken mere moments to figure out why he had changed back into a bird.  It had been Sarah's touch that had transformed him!  The moment the owl's body had touched the brunette's, he had changed back into his human form.  It had to be because she possessed his powers.  He flew at her, trying to grasp the girl on the arm with his claws, but she shrieked and ducked away.  The power in the lift died seconds later and he was rather malicious at the thought that she was now trapped with him due to the weather and perhaps even a healthy dose of fate.

"No!  This isn't fair!"  Sarah cried out in frustration, turning her back to the doors and squinting up at the panel.  None of the buttons were lit up and she kept the Goblin King away with one waving arm, whilst she pressed at the emergency button.  Nothing happened and she gaped.  "What?"  She demanded, turning her glare from it to the owl.  "Will you stop it, Jareth?!"  The brunette demanded, ducking again as his wide wings brushed her face and he determinedly tried to get his claws into her arm.

No, he bloody would not!  The owl glared back from his golden eyes and easily ducked her flailing arm, grabbing a hold of the other one.  As their bodies touched, the magic blazed brightly and he transformed back.  Sarah gasped and jerked back from him, shaking his fingers from her arm and knocking him onto his ass.  The infuriated Goblin King snarled at her as feathers flew again and he grabbed her ankle above the boot tightly in cruel fingers.  "Will you cease your panicking, woman?"  He roared at her.  Sarah fell still, her eyes huge in her face and he tried to calm himself enough to explain what was happening.

 The girl was tempted to shake his hard hold from her leg, but she was a little shocked that he had shouted at her so furiously.  In all the hours she had been stuck in his world, Jareth had _never_ raised his voice.  Oh yes, he could be cruel and cold, but the rage in his blue-grey eyes had been quite uncharacteristic and had made her head reel.  Sarah felt her hand grabbed and she was tugged down onto the floor, legs collapsing out from under her.  "What on earth?"  She whispered, staring at him in bewilderment.  All this changing back and forth from man to owl was making her dizzy and she realized that he appeared to change only when they touched.  When would explain why the owl had kept flying at her.  The brunette blushed at her foolishness that she hadn't even figure that one out!

"Do not move, Sarah."  Jareth gave her a rather baleful look and then took a deep breath and glanced up at the lift panel.  "We appear to be trapped."  He drawled out, fingers gentling about her ankle when the girl didn't attempt to draw away again.  She had figured out what was happening and he could be grateful for that much.  It had made him furious to have her panic so thoroughly within his grasp, but the Goblin King had realized that she was reacting that way because of the lust between them.  They had not touched at all since he had become an owl and once he had transformed back into a man, it had been more than apparent that there was a fiery attraction between them that had only grown in the months since Sarah's visit to his world.

Sarah nodded slowly, brown eyes wary as she regarded her companion.  Being trapped in a broken down lift with the object of her lust was _not_ a good thing.  Because no matter what her feelings were, she was not certain of his and the Goblin King was not going to take his defeat laying down.  He hadn't even hesitated to make a move on her when she was under him and it made the brunette very apprehensive, yet excited.  He was gorgeous and powerful and perhaps those were the qualities that attracted her to him.  She certainly had never felt the same way for the boys at her school...  "What do we do?"  She asked him softly, feeling weird that she was deferring to one who was considered the enemy.

He was rather surprised that Sarah had turned to him and had not tried to find a way out of their metal prison herself.  It made him stare at her intently, blue-grey eyes thoughtful.  "How unlike the courageous girl who traversed my Labyrinth."  He retorted mockingly.  Jareth was pleased when her chin went up and the brown eyes so close to his became firm, the uncertainty vanishing.  But as she drew to her feet, she found his fingers still wrapped firmly about her ankle.  "I have no desire to change back into a bird."  He told her dryly.  Until he had been defeated, the Goblin King had been rather fond of that form, but not anymore.

"Right."  She said awkwardly, a hand going to her damp dark hair and brushing it back from her eyes.  She shuffled to the side slightly, trying desperately to ignore the firm hold her nemesis had about her ankle and how warm his skin felt through her slacks, and she looked at the panel.  It was completely dark, the emergency button was not working and as she opened the small metal door and took out the phone, Sarah found that it was also not working.  She was trapped with the Goblin King!  A man whose presence was rather overwhelming.  The girl looked about her, checking all the walls and even the small trapdoor in the ceiling which would certainly be no good in the cold, as the cables would be freezing and too slippery to climb, and then she slumped down to the floor dejectedly.

Jareth met her desponded look and he smiled slightly.  "Have you given up already?"  He asked slyly, blue-grey eyes narrowing as she threw him a slight glare.

"You're welcome to find a way out, your Majesty."  Sarah said tartly, crossing her arms.  She jerked her ankle away a little and was unsurprised when it was yanked back.  She sighed and stared up at the roof, wondering how the hell she had ended up in this situation.  Oh right, she had thrown a rock at the bird!  Karen had called her reckless and thoughtless at times and the dark-haired girl was starting to believe it was entirely true.  But perhaps it was that boldness that had let her make friends in the Underground and make her way through dangers untold to defeat the Goblin King.  Now what?  "Alright, Jareth, explain why you're changing into a man and back to an owl when we aren't touching."  She asked him, trying to break the strange tension that was rising between them.  She was very much afraid that it was sexual and the glance he gave her from under his lashes seemed to confirm that.  It fairly scorched her and she found herself blushing.

The blonde man grinned mockingly, his fingers caressing her ankle through the slacks.  Sarah grimaced at him, but didn't pull back, and he was delighted to see her cheeks going red.  The attraction between them was undeniable and he couldn't wait to have the rest of her body under his hands.  But he would have to tread carefully and seduce the girl.  At that moment, Jareth cared less about revenge for her betrayal in his Labyrinth and more about the hunger and excitement burning between them.  One look into her wide brown eyes showed plainly that he had betrayed his emotions and the brunette was aware of the tension between them.  "Where to begin?"  He said silkily, eyes teasing.

The brunette swallowed hard as she saw his eyes slide down over her body in a bold way that made her panties wet, her flesh becoming aroused.  Oh god, she was in so much trouble!  If the Goblin King had any idea of how badly she dreamed of his touch, he would be utterly ruthless!  And the problem was that Sarah was starting to see their being trapped in the lift together as less of a hardship and more of an opportunity. Would it be utterly foolish to tell him how much she wanted his hard body over hers, his hand between her legs where she touched herself in the night and gasped his name?

Jareth's gaze became intent as he saw her eyes sliding down over his body, desire in the brown depths. Well, well, this was rather interesting.  Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to seduce Sarah after all?  If he wasn't too much mistaken, she wanted him as badly as he did her.  "Sarah."  He whispered, moving closer to the girl and his gloved hand going to her cheek.  Her eyes widened in shock and his face moved in close till their lips were almost touching.  She never moved away and the hunger grew almost uncontrollable inside himself, fingers stroking over her soft skin.

Sarah was frozen for a long moments, their mouth's so close that they could have kissed.  His breath mingled with hers and she leant into his caress without realizing, lashes lowering slightly.  An amused chuckle came from the Goblin King and her eyes went wide and horrified as they met his knowing one's.  The brunette jerked away, her mind reeling.  Oh lord, he knew!  And she was in deep trouble.  She pulled away from the blonde and leant into the wall, face red with humiliation.

He very much enjoyed toying with someone so innocent.  The Goblin King laughed softly again, blue-grey eyes burning into her averted face with lust.  Sarah was his and she had nowhere to run this time.  There was no bubble to escape from and no friends to aid her.  Jareth was going to savoir every moment of her downfall and he couldn't wait to have her beneath him, screaming out his name in pleasure.  "Sarah, there is no escape this time."  He murmured mockingly, eyes intent as her expression became wary.

Her mouth dropped and she shuffled away a little more, heart starting to beat hard in her chest.  This wasn't good and Jareth was no fool.  "We'll see."  Sarah responded coolly, chin raised proudly.  She saw a flash of admiration in his eyes before it vanished and was replaced with mockery and amusement.  The Goblin King thought that he had already won, but he would find that she wouldn't give into him that easily!  No matter how attracted she was to him, there was no way in hell she was getting intimate in a lift.

Jareth rose up onto his knees, hand still tight about her ankle and he moved in closer across the cold floor till he had her backed into the wall, eyes wide and startled.  His hand went to her left side above her shoulder, effectively blocking the girl in.  "Indeed we shall."  He murmured in amusement, entertained by her defiance.  Sarah was a worthy opponent, but she would find that when he was not constrained by the rules of his Labyrinth, she would be no match for him.  But she was welcome to try and he would enjoy possessing such a magnificent, passionate girl.  She was no longer a child now that she was sixteen, not that her age had ever been a barrier.  Females in his world were married and intimate with males far younger.  She was his and he would make certain that she knew it before the day had ended.

Sarah swallowed hard and glanced away from his penetrating stare.  "Please, Jareth, give me some space to think.  You're crowding me."  She whispered to him, blushing as she thought about just _what_ she needed space to think over!  But he didn't need to know that she wasn't thinking of a way out, and was actually considering sleeping with him!

The Goblin King studied her closely for a moment and divined that Sarah was indeed not trying to escape him.  That all of her energy was focused on escaping was rather unflattering, considering what a handsome man he was.  Many women had told him so.  He sighed in disappointment and moved back from the girl, settling down close by with his hand still about her ankle.  It was room enough to breath for the girl and he saw her slump in relief.  A slow smile spread across his face.  "Don't think too hard, Sarah."  He chuckled softly, amused when she glared at him.

"Don't be a jerk, Jareth!  This isn't my idea of a good time, being stuck in a freezing cold lift with you, in the middle of a blizzard."  She said angrily, a frown between her brows.  She had an uneasy feeling that the man knew _exactly_ what was going through her mind.  That Jareth was already trying to seduce her, was rather disconcerting.  Sex might not be much to the Goblin King, but it was to her.  And yes, she had thought about him being her first lover, but the reality was rather overwhelming.  The dark-haired girl also had to think about what would happen once the elevator began to work again.  If she had given into the lust between the two of them, Jareth would turn back into a man permanently and then leave her.  Maybe for good.  Could she stand for that to happen?

Jareth watched her intently, a hand going to his chin in a thoughtful manner.  Her brown eyes kept moving over his body in a longing way, yet there was a tinge of sadness in the gaze.  "What is bothering you?"  He asked her curiously.  Sarah gasped and a hand went to her throat in a nervous manner.

"You've probably slept with a lot of women, right?"  Sarah ventured boldly, eyes reluctantly meeting his.  One of Jareth's elegant brows rose in a mocking manner and she groaned and looked back at the floor, eyes sliding towards hand hand about her ankle, the fingers idly caressing over her stoking.  Oh god, had she really just brought up sex with him, as if it was already decided that they would do so?  The blonde looked rather delighted and it made her blush in embarrassment.

The Goblin King laughed aloud, a rich chuckle that made the girl shiver.  Well well, so Sarah wasn't as dense about what was happening between them after all and she had surprised him very much by mentioning sex.  It betrayed that the girl was thinking about them being intimate and pleased him a lot.  She was responding to him on a very instinctual level and he knew that meant a passionate lover was lurking under the surface of her cool facade.  "You make it sound as if I have had hundreds of lovers."  He remarked slyly.  Actually, he had been around for centuries, so it was entirely possible.  He had his pick of the beautiful women in the land, after all.

"No, it's not that."  The brunette said in embarrassment, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. 

"Is there a particular reason you are bringing up my bed companions?"  Jareth asked her innocently, eyes gleaming into her own.

Sarah swallowed and went redder.  Oh god, why had she asked that about him?  Was she crazy?  The King didn't seem to mind and even appeared rather pleased by her question, but _she_ was pretty horrified!  "Never mind."  She went on hastily, looking about the lift for a distraction.  It was getting even colder, but the hand on her leg was very warm.  If they became intimate, as they both wanted, Sarah was certain that she would be hot _very_ soon.  But until then, something else had to be found.  "We really need a blanket or something."

"Oh?"  The blonde man smirked at her, lips curving in a wicked manner that hid nothing of his lustful thoughts for her.  "I can think of a far more _pleasurable_ way to keep warm." He said mischievously.

Sarah gawked at him for a moment, then desperately cast her eyes about the small enclosed space.  Of lord, could he be more obvious?!  Jareth wanted to get into her panties as bad as she wanted him to, but the uncertainty of her situation was holding her back.  Perhaps he would have to make the first move, as she appeared to be painfully awkward.  It was humiliating, but true.  Despite her panties still being damp from just the thought of him putting his hands on her body and kissing her hungrily, the girl was shy and would probably always be that way!  "This is stupid!"  She whispered to herself in frustration.

Jareth hid a grin, his hearing very acute as he wasn't a human man.  He could tell very clearly that his companion was waiting for something and was becoming more irritated by the moment.  Could it be that she was waiting for him to make a move?  His head tilted to the side in a considering manner, blue-grey eyes sliding over her throat to her breasts, straining against her coat.  He couldn't wait to see them, as he had not the other night when Sarah was getting undressed in her room.  The window had been partly fogged over from the cold and she had covered up quickly when he had thrown himself at the window.  But he did remember the large white mounds with their straining nipples...

The girl gasped under her breath as she saw a heated stare aimed her way and Jareth's eyes practically seared through her, as if he could see right through her clothing to her breasts.  The hunger in his gaze made her positively breathless and she froze as he made a slight move towards her, then halted with a curse on his lips.  She frowned.  "Jareth?"  Sarah questioned uncertainly.

"Sarah,"  He said firmly, eyes hard and intend all of a sudden.  "How long do you intend to make me wait?"

"I uh-"  Sarah stammered, brown eyes going wide at his bold words.  She cried out as his hand jerked on her ankle and she went sliding across the floor towards him, flat on her back.  The Goblin King pulled her leg past his hip till she was laying right in front of him, his knees between her thighs and then he bent over her body as she lay there.  Her hands flew up as Jareth's face came close, her breasts brushing his chest and breath mingling.

"I have been quite patient, as you are well aware, Darling."  Jareth said silkily, his lips barely brushing hers. His tongue slipped out between his lips and licked along her bottom one, moaning at the delicious tempting taste of such innocence.  He was positively aching to touch her, to kiss her, to be inside of her.  His cock straining at his pants as he knelt between her thighs.

The brunette arched her back and pressed her breasts to his chest, her eyes closing as they almost kissed.  Sarah heard his breath hiss out and the brush of his hair as hard kiss was pressed to her throat, teeth grazing the skin.  The warmth of his mouth on her sent a burning thrill of excitement through her, her core aching for her touch or his.  It was at this point in the dead of night that the girl would put her hands between her thighs to relieve herself, but not with him there!  She wanted to give in so badly, but what did this mean to Jareth exactly?  Was she just a conquest?  And was he hiding his hatred for her beating him, using her body to take vengeance upon?  If only she knew for sure! 

Jareth's mouth grew more fervent, kissing across the line of her throat and then sucking down to leave a mark.  Sarah moaned at him, hands going to his arms and gripping tightly, her body trembling.  "Give in to me."  He whispered harshly, teeth grazing the skin again and tempted to bite down, to make her his in any way he could.

"No."  She said in panic, hands leaving his arms and shoving against his shoulders, pushing his mouth from her skin.  The Goblin King growled at her furiously and let her push him away, but the look in his eyes made her tremble in mingled longing and fear.  He was a very dangerous man and she was pushing him to the edge.  Jareth looked like a wolf ready to pounce on a lamb and she was aroused unbelievably by the sexual tension between them.  It was a tangible thing in the air.

The Goblin King sat back up, a dark look in his eyes as he allowed the girl to struggle up and back away, her back to the lift wall again.  Damn her, she had been so close to giving in!  His kissing over her throat had sent waves of excitement and arousal through his body and he made no effort to hide the erection tenting out his pants.  Jareth gave a snort of amusement as she stared at his groin, then jerked her eyes away with red cheeks.  "You would try the patience of a saint, Sarah."  He said dryly.

"We just need to keep warm another way."  Sarah said hastily, desperately trying to keep her gaze from his crotch and the very noticeable hard bulge under the tights. Good god, but she wanted to give in!  His lips on her skin had scorched through her and her body felt all hot and bothered.  "A blanket would be good."  She whispered in a distracted way.  Suddenly something occurred to her and her gaze went to her bag.  "Oh!"  Sarah exclaimed, brown eyes brightening.  "I do have something that we can use."  She quickly turned to her bag and rummaged about, coming out with a bundle covered in Christmas wrapping paper.  When the Goblin King looked at it askance, an elegant brow raised, she threw him an exasperated look.  "My Grandma sent it to me-it's a hand knit blanket."

Jareth stared at her for a long moment and then he nodded.  "Very well, I will submit to using a peasant's blanket."  He murmured, the look in his blue-grey eyes making it absolutely clear that he was accepting her help only because the situation was dire.  He was also aware that it would annoy the girl and waited with anticipation for her reply.  Sarah would never bore him and that was another thing that he liked about her so much.  She had passion and fire inside, just waiting to be let out.

His brown-haired companion scowled at him and then she turned her back to him and unwrapped the present. It was supposed to be opened next week at Christmas, but she was certain that her Grandma wouldn't mind.  Considering that it was either that or freezing to death...  Sarah heard some shuffling noises behind her and tried to ignore the hand still curved about one of her shapely ankles.  She wasn't certain if she completely believed Jareth's explanation about needing to touch her physically in order to take human form, but then again, why would he have willingly stayed as an owl for the last five months?

"Sarah."  He said softly, eyes narrowing as the girl exclaimed over the pretty rainbow colours of the blanket and ignored his existence completely.  The blonde man tapped an elegant finger on the lift floor as he waited rather impatiently for the object of his reluctant affections made a great deal over something so paltry, but that of course ran out rather quickly as his body continued to freeze.  Sarah finally settled into a corner of the lift and draped the thing over herself, chin in the air as she quite happily kept the warmth from him. "You try my patience."  He drawled.

Sarah slowly turned around, her expression baleful.  "Oh, is that so, your Majesty?"  She said dangerously, eyes narrowing back at him.  He looked pretty pissed and yes it was cold, but he didn't have to be so damned rude about it!  "I am not a subject of yours and you have no power over me-"  The brunette winced as she said the words and saw his eyes become rather wintery.  "Sorry."  She whispered to him, looking away and hands tightening into the blanket.  Oh good lord, but this was awkward!  She had been avoiding talking about what had happened in the Labyrinth and completely by accident said the very thing that had banished this gorgeous man into the form of an owl for many months.

The Goblin King watched her intently for a long moment, head tilted slightly to the side and then he smiled.  "It was an accident, I am sure."  He murmured magnanimously.  Sarah hadn't meant to say the words _again_.  It had been a slip of the tongue.

"Yes!"  She said rather desperately, cheeks flushing with colour.  The red tide had been caused by embarrassment, but as she felt warm gloved fingers sliding up over her ankle, it became one of arousal.  Oh shit!  Sarah watched with wide eyes as the Goblin King moved over the floor towards her and indicated that she lay down.  She did so, turning her back to him and feeling the warmth of a body curving into her own.  The blanket was pulled over his body also as Jareth spooned her, his form pressed along the back of hers, hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Still cold?"  Jareth murmured with a knowing look as he felt her body trembling against his.  A hand slid over her hip possessively and settled over the curve, before moving up higher under the blanket.  Sarah froze as his fingers caressed over her stomach and upwards to the curve of her breast.

Sarah squealed as her breast was abruptly cupped in a firm grip, lips pressed to the nape of her neck.  "Jareth!"  She moaned at him, eyes wide.  He kissed her neck and growled something into her ear, sounding hot and lustful. His head rose and moved over her face, lips caressing her cheek and moving dangerously close to her mouth.

"Sarah!"  He mocked her back, blue-grey eyes becoming hungry.  His hand squeezed it's delightful handful and slipped upwards till his palm rubbed over her nipple through the top, his mouth pressing to the corner of hers.  The Goblin King shifted even closer and pressed his erection to her backside, then girl screeching and hurriedly moving forward.  The blanket was thrown off and Sarah sat up, turning to glare at him.

"What the hell?!"  She demanded, hands covering her chest and still feeling Jareth's fingers on her breast.  Sarah's cheeks felt like they were on fire and she barely restrained the urge to throw herself back into his arms and beg the arrogant man to touch her wherever the hell he wanted!  She felt his hand sliding down her thigh and she swallowed hard, jerking her leg away and forgetting that he had to keep a hold of her.  As the Goblin King started to glow and white feathers flew about, he swiftly grabbed her again. This time it was in a punishing hold under her knee and she winced in pain.

"Do that again and you will not enjoy the consequences."  Jareth advised her silkily, blue-grey eyes blazing into her own.  Oh yes, she most probably would not enjoy his punishment, but he assuredly _would_.  Although...  The King's gaze slid over her flushed cheeks and wide eyes and he became rather considering as he saw the desire in her gaze.  "Perhaps you might like it after all."  He murmured wickedly.

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. You can find the completed version over at my site Destiny's Gateway. http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> The next chapter will be out as soon as I can.
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also. However, flames will be laughed at.

**Author's Note:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> Comments: The next Chapter will be out in two days.


End file.
